Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for network technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to network nodes. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Because of Google, more and more research and applications are performed on PageRank algorithms. At present, PageRank algorithms are widely applied to influence rankings of nodes on a relation network. The present algorithms are implemented using various solutions, such as C/C++ and java, and some algorithms are packaged in business software. However, the conventional technology has some disadvantages. For example, some algorithms cannot implement parallel computing and can only be used for small and medium-sized datasets. Other algorithms are capable of performing parallel computing, but they are difficult to realize and inconvenient to maintain.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for processing network nodes.